I love you's Away From Home
by PureVampirePriestess
Summary: Nero is on his way back from an oversea trip on his birthday. Dante decides to text him and wish him a happy birthday, but no conversation with Dante can go without a little teasing. Not AU. They just have cells and planes. DxN/Yaoi/Cursing The whole nine yards. No Lemons or Smuts. Have fun and review!


**A/N:** It's my man's birthday so I thought I'd write a little something for Dante's man's birthday as well. The pairing is DantexNero. Don't worry. I'll be gentle. ;)

* * *

_'I love you'_s Away From Home

Nero shifted in his seat on the plane again and attempted to try and find the button that would let it lay back... again. Pride refused to let him wave down one of the women on the plane and ask where the freaking thing was, so he shifted in his seat again, trying not to look like an idiot as the person next to him was startled awake by Nero's elbow which had gracefully slipped from its place on the arm of the chair and into the poor man's ribs. Nero thanked Sparda that it hadn't been his devil arm. With a glare from the person next to him which he shrugged off, he turned to look out the window and ignore the feeling of his ass going numb from the godforsaken brick he was sitting on.

Two weeks Nero had been over seas with a giant job to take out a nest of Lusts. This wouldn't have been a problem with him normally accept for two things. One, it was _mating season_ for all demons and he hated hunting during it. Demons reproduced like fucking rabbits and taking out a _nest_ was nearly impossible since all the offspring were still said nest. It was like trying to but down a field of clovers. You always miss one! So Nero had taken more than two weeks to kill all the bastards and one month later he was on the plane back. Which brought him to number two.

The day that he was on the plane back to Capulet was his birthday. If the raid that he had been assigned to had been finished any other time of the year, he would have been home earlier, but no. They had to call right when the season started. Dante normally would have taken the job since it would have, and Nero would admit to this because Dante didn't fuck around with mating season so close, been faster and he would've been back sooner; however, Dante was out dealing with Frosts at the time and wasn't at home. The only thing Nero did was text Dante saying he was leaving, left a note when he realized the old man left his phone at the office, and boarded the plane for a twelve hour flight to the furthest part of the globe.

Dante had furiously called him when he got back and Nero had to excuse himself to the bathroom before his seatmate punched him in the jaw. Nero explained everything to him and said that he would be back in two weeks, plenty of time before mating season started and Nero's birthday would be a week after he got back. Stupid plans.

Nero sighed as the intercom came on telling everyone that they could turn on their phones. His phone vibrated as soon as his phone was on. Nero looked down at his phone with a confused look because it only vibrated when he got a text. Only Lady sent him texts. So who was sending him a text at eight in the morning?

Nero flipped open his phone and the screen glowed low on his skin as his eyes scanned the name that he had come to love. Dante had texted him? At eight in the morning? Wait...

'I'm seven hours ahead of the old man. That means...' Nero did some mental calculations before he put his hand over his face and pinched his temples. 'He's texting me at one in the morning... Why would he text me at one in the morning? Hell why is he even texting me?! Why not just call?' He thought irritably to himself as he hit the accept button to open the message.

"_Happy birthday kid." Sent: 1:12 AM Received: 8:12 AM _

Nero read the words over again and he couldn't help but smile a little at the words. Pressing the reply button he opened up the blank text and his thumb went to work pressing the buttons.

"Thanks old man."

He typed before sending the send button and snapping his phone shut. The person next to him shifted in his sleep and the blanket they had on them was brought closer by their hands. Nero pulled his head phones over his ears at this point and turned on some King of Amarillo. His phone buzzed again and he immediately flipped it open and pressed the accept button before his eyes traveled down to the phone.

"_How old are you now? 12?" Sent: 1:13 AM Received: 8:13 AM_

Nero rolled his eyes but the smile on his face didn't waver. More buttons were pressed and Nero typed his reply.

"22 asshole."

The message was sent and his phone was once again closed and placed on his thigh which was crossed over his other leg. Minutes passed as he closed his eyes and listened to Issues turn to Prevaricate by Aristeia before his phone went off again.

"_Still a kid." __Sent: 1:19 AM Received: 8:19 AM_

Nero could practically see the smirk on the silver haired hunters face and he glared at his phone. He didn't mind Dante calling him kid, but he didn't have to point out that he was younger than the other nearly _all the fucking time_. Nero pressed reply and his fingers mashed on the buttons.

"And you're still an old man."

He sighed as he put his phone down once the text was sent and pulled his iPod out of his pocket. Heavy metal right now wasn't what he needed. The highlighted song was played and Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence began to play in his ears.

His head bobbed to the music and fought the urge to open the shade on the window to look outside. The man beside him had cursed him out in a different language earlier for opening it and waking him up. Nero had wanted to punch the guys lights out. He was irritated on many levels. This also brought some interesting things to his front mind.

About mating season? Yeah. It applied to half or partial demons. Dante and Nero had been itching to see each other and their devils weren't taking mercy on them either. Nero was sure Dante was going through hell because of it all. Images or 'wet day dreams' is what Nero called them were conjured up by his devil and he,more than once, had to zip up his trench to hide a problem that his devil had only purred at him for. His client was probably still wondering why Nero had sent the poor man a death glare. It wasn't his fault that he was in Nero's line of vision. Nero's phone vibrated again breaking him from thought.

"_Got anything fun planned on the way back?" __Sent: 1:22 AM Received: 8:22 AM_

Nero just wanted to _slap_ someone. Mainly Dante, but since he wasn't here anyone would do. What the hell could he do? He was on a _plane_ for fucks sake. Nero fought the urge to sucker punch the sleeping man next to him and settled for squeezing the chair arm which cracked and made him jump before releasing it. With a quick glance around and a shift from mister grump next to him he looked back at his phone.

"I'm on a plane old man!"

Dead by April started playing in his head phones and Nero rolled his eyes at the irony of the song. His birthday was, of course, in April and he hadn't heard the song once since he put it on his iPod a month ago. All too quickly his phone buzzed pulling him from his thoughts yet again.

"_Is the plane planning anything for you? B)" __Sent: 1:22 AM Received: 8:22 AM_

Nero blushed and had to look away from the phone, embarrassed at the old man because the thirty year old had just used the creepiest emoticon _ever_. Nero almost didn't answer him but knew better because Dante would only pester him with more texts. Sometimes he regretted getting Dante a cell phone, but it did come in handy with getting into contact with him.

"Are you senile? This is a plane, not a bar filled with people we know."

Nero shook his head and leaned over to grab his carry-on. It was a simple black duffel bag that he brought everywhere, but mostly on overnight trips. This was the first time he had gone somewhere that wasn't local, so the carry-on and a single suit case were his only baggage... or so the people on the plane knew. Nero needed to hide Red Queen and Blue Rose somewhere. The two weapons were bagged earlier in the day and placed on the plane when it arrived before people boarded so no one thought he was a terrorist. Although... he wouldn't really call himself a terrorist but he did terrorize the devils nest when he got there. Another buzz broke him from his thoughts as he pulled a book from his bag. Dropping the bag on the floor he pulled down the small table from the seat in front of him and placed the book on top before looking at his phone.

"_Too bad. We can celebrate when you get home ;)" __Sent: 1:24 AM Received: 8:24 AM_

'If he doesn't stop sending me emoticons in texts I'm going to break his fingers when I get home.' Nero thought bitterly and hit the reply button just as the song on his iPod changed to Toxicity by System Of a Down.

"If I'm not tired as hell."

Which in Nero's case meant only one thing. N. O. A twelve hour flight on a plane with a seat like bricks was going to leave him tired, pissed, and bull shit-intolerant. In simple terms. Dante wasn't getting talked to let alone laid. So even though Nero wanted to have sex with him until the sun came up, the first thing that was probably going to happen was a punch to the face. Opening his book Nero began reading. He didn't get in more than a page before his phone buzzed again.

Nero looked at the message.

"_You won't be when we get home" __Sent: 1:25 AM Received: 8:25 AM_

Now Nero wasn't giving him a choice. The old man needed to learn to behave himself if he was going to get anything out of the twenty-two year old.

"Actually I think I might just stay over at Lady and Trish's. I don't want to drive all the way back to the office after a long flight."

And with that Nero put his phone on silent and ignore it for the next five hours. The ride went fairly easily. Most people just slept it away and some spent it working or playing video games. Nero read. He didn't have the luxury of a laptop or hand held. The headphones stayed on his head for quite some time. The man next to him stayed asleep until the fifth hour when he reminded Nero that his phone was lighting up. This was the point where he read all of Dante's texts.

"_Aww come on kid, don't be like that." __Sent: 1:27 AM Received: 8:27 AM_

"_Kid? Gonna give me the cold shoulder?" __Sent: 1:41 AM Received: 8:41 AM_

"_Lady said you can't stay at her place." __Sent: 5:07 AM Received: 12:07 PM_

"_Come on kid. I know you're reading these." __Sent: 5:37 AM Received: 12:37 PM_ That made Nero snort.

"_Okay kid I didn't want to have to do this." __Sent: 6:03 AM Received: 1:03 PM_

"_You asked for it. I love you so much that I'd go insane without you. I think about you every day and night while telling Trish and Lady how much I miss you. Because I do. I miss you and love you." __Sent: 6:09 AM Received: 1:09 PM_

Nero swallowed about a thousand times and slowly put his phone down. The blush on his cheeks was surely deeper than the upholstery on the chair he now sat in and his bringer was glowing brightly. Rolling down his sleeve he rubbed his face sat there for quite a while. What a dirty trick. The old man barely talked about love to Nero and when he did, it was to either say he was sorry, or when Nero was least expecting it. Now would be both of those. Nero picked up his phone and with red cheeks pressed reply.

"Maybe I can grab a coffee or two on the way home."

* * *

**A/N:** Fucking hell that was close. I almost didn't get this done on time. So a short summary. This is what happened when I texted my boyfriend. Of course there was small differences but the texts were basically the same. Especially the second to last one. I'm Dante and Nero is my man. It's kind of sad how much we resemble the two white haired devil's. Sadly I'm not a man and luckily my man isn't gay. So I hope you enjoy this random fanfic.

**Edit: **I've added the times of Dante's texted and made this a little more organized now that I have time and I'm not in a big hurry to post this. Sent is when Dante sent the text, so it's his time zone. Received is the time zone that Nero is in. Hope there is no confusion. It's just so you guys are aware of the time difference.

**Babes Update: **For those waiting for Babes just know that I'll have it out soon. I just have a bit of writer's block... well okay a lot. I'm sorry. I really am. I've been trying to force the chapter out of my brain and honestly it's kind of just turned to mush, like play-dough through a shape press. I'll definitely be editing it though.

Anyway, have a great day and don't forget to review. Reviews help me along with my stories. The more reviews, the more I'm encouraged, and the more I'll update.

Pure~*


End file.
